kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mirror World
}} The Mirror World (also written as mirror world and referred to as Mirror LandKirby Star Allies Channel Update 7) is a world located high above Dream Land. The Mirror World itself is a tiny round planet in space, with a large variety of environments. The Mirror World is named after the various mirrors there, particularly the Dimension Mirror that resides in Rainbow Route. Unlike Dream Land, every section of the Mirror World is united by an area, known as Rainbow Route, located at the very heart of the Mirror World. Rather than Star Doors, the Mirror World has Mirror Doors, which are mirror-like portals. There is also a much larger ratio of the Mirror Doors in the Mirror World to the Star Doors on Planet Popstar. This makes it a complex maze with many entrances and exits to the locations. In each world's area, Shadow Kirby, Kirby's Mirror World counterpart, can be encountered. Areas Rainbow Route The first level Kirby enters, Rainbow Route, has no boss of its own. It is divided into sections that include forests, caves, conifers, and mountains. Each of these sections will lead Kirby to further levels, most particularly one section of Rainbow Route that serves as the game's formal, main hub (which looks like platforms in a cloudy sky). Moonlight Mansion A mansion located in a part of the world which seems to be in a perpetual state of night. Surrounded by a graveyard, Moonlight Mansion appears eerie on the outside, but holds many intriguing secrets on the inside. Boss: King Golem Cabbage Cavern A large, purple, underground cavern. Inside, there are many confusing pathways, as well as underground water reservoirs with strong currents. Boss: Moley Mustard Mountain A seemingly harmless mountain; however, when Kirby begins to climb it, he finds out that it is actually an active volcano. Boss: Kracko Carrot Castle A castle hidden away in a large forest. Inside are many long and winding corridors, as well as strong gusts of wind along the roof. Boss: Mega Titan Olive Ocean A dark blue ocean, with many islands located on the surface and a large coral reef underneath. Boss: Gobbler Peppermint Palace A large icy region divided into two parts: one area is an ice-covered mountain range, while the other is a palace made entirely out of ice and snow located in a secluded forest. Boss: Wiz Radish Ruins Ruins of an ancient culture, hidden away from the test of time. Kirby will pass through not only the ruins, but also a mountain range and field at sunset, before facing off with Meta Knight's mirror counterpart for the first time. Boss: Dark Meta Knight (called "???" during the fight and disguised as Meta Knight) Candy Constellation Candy Constellation is located high above the skies of the Mirror World, in space. This area being secluded, the only way to reach it is to find a special Warp Star in one of the other eight levels. Boss: Master Hand and Crazy Hand (fought simultaneously) Dimension Mirror If all eight Mirror Shards are found, the mirror will become whole again, allowing Kirby to face the evil beings trying to take over the Mirror World. Boss: Dark Meta Knight and Dark Mind References de:Spiegelwelt ja:鏡の国 zh:镜之国 Category:Places Category:Kirby & The Amazing Mirror